Talk:Bugs
Notice Notice: If you want to add glitches make sure they're notable please (or add them here and we'll decide). If you want to re-open this discussion then please do so in a new section (and only if you've got a decent argument). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Dead Man's Gorge race "This bug occurs when trying to beat the record time of 45 seconds in the Dead Man's Gorge race. If you fail the race then talk to the Gambler, when you go back the clock will stay on 00.01 seconds. To prevent the glitch you either have to win the race or avoid talking to the Gambler if you lose." Is anyone able to provide evidence of this glitch? I am unable to replicate it. Blahpy (talk) 07:34, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : Pretty sure it's real since this bug has been around since forever (13 years in fact, hah). Are you sure you're using the original PS2 game? Maybe it was fixed in the HD release, or on a later re-release, who knows. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah I'm using an original black label copy of the game. For example, the citadel save + load glitch works. Oh well. Blahpy (talk) 00:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :: By the way, I plan to update this article heavily at some point. There are a huge number of bugs in this game and more are constantly being found by people including myself. I'll only add ones we know how to consistently replicate, however, unless you want the really random ones too. Blahpy (talk) 11:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: As long as you throw them on here to discuss if we really should mention them. Stuff like "you can go through this wall here if you uppercut, followed by a spinkick, while charging the peace maker while being hit by a stinger, but only at night and after the final boss" shouldn't be included. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) It still bothers me that there is no evidence for this glitch to be seen anywhere on the internet, not even a picture. Blahpy (talk) 02:14, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : I can verify the glitch. I did it by accident when I was playing through the game last time and it sucked. But it'd still be nice if any additional contributors could verify this as well. 13:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well that is interesting, I did experiment a lot with it so perhaps it depends on your version. I do believe you though. Blahpy (talk) 03:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think, considering that it is a bug, that it may not happen consistently. Bugs aren't always 100% replicable, that's what makes them bugs I guess, eh? Concerning what we do with it, I wouldn't mind deleting it—glitches that are listed here on the article should be 100% replicable and be 100% cross-verified by more than one user. I'll leave it up to you guys who seem to have quite the handle on this article. (P.S. the reason I removed the comment which was hiding this bug's section in the article is because if we're going to remove it then it needs to be actually removed.) 13:40, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd say we keep it because the result is fairly harsh to those who care about getting all power cells. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:10, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well if you (Jak Himself)'ve had it yourself that's enough for me. It is a very big bug so it should be included Blahpy (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) This glitch was fixed in the Greatest Hits and all subsequent versions of the game. You will only find it in the originally released versions, like the edition I still have. Suzukiano (talk) 01:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Suzukiano! I have the original copy of the game. Would you possibly be able to provide exact instructions for consistently replicating the glitch? At least one person I know has had it happen to them, but they don't know exactly what caused it and weren't able to replicate it. Blahpy (talk) 03:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, you need to clear your memory card of all TPL data. This is very important, because you can only replicate this glitch once per memory file. Start a new game, talk to the gambler. Fail the race, and then go talk to the gambler again. You should not be able to access the race again. This works consistently on my game, but it is an original copy (I got it for Christmas 2001), and later versions, including black covered versions released before the Greatest Hits version, may have been fixed. I hope this helps. Suzukiano (talk) 04:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :This glitch was first discovered during testing, but by the time it was noticed the first batch of game discs had already been made. Rather than fix the glitch and remake a hundred thousand disc (thus missing the holiday season release), ND went ahead and released the first batch with the glitch. The second batch onward does not have the glitch. I do not know if the second batch was a black covered version or a Greatest Hits (red covered) version, but this is the story of the glitch. Suzukiano (talk) 04:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Source? (Not saying I don't believe you, but I'm interested and curious nonetheless.) 05:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Naughty Dog released information regarding the glitch around 2003, to help sooth the ruffled feathers of gamers who had to restart their games from scratch because of it. ND also said in the same statement that an extra cell was added during the making of the game in case such a glitch was found later. This is why there is 101 cells instead of the required 100 needed to complete the game. Suzukiano (talk) 05:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: I know, by source I mean like, a link. :P 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The original TPL site. It may or may not still be there. Sorry I can't help anymore than that. Suzukiano (talk) 00:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Zoomer out of Misty Island Could you please explain how to perform this bug, so there's more light on that subject. TRiddle500 (talk) 22:15, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :I can confirm it does exist, but it is ver precise to perform and reuires you do jump off a specific rock. I can try to get someone to make a video if you like? Blahpy (talk) 23:16, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Videos are always good, thanks. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 13:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I found evidence of a video on Twitch, but it's only a screenshot (the video itself seems to have been deleted) of the zoomer out of the waters of Misty Island. I've tried to find the "specific rock" multiple times, but with no luck. Suzukiano (talk) 04:26, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I managed to find a video on youtube, but none by any of the people who discovered and explored it. It should serve fine to show how to do it, anyway. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAH4KTqJHWU Blahpy (talk) 04:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) That's where I thought it might be. Can't try it out right now because I broke my knuckle, but the day before I did confirm the ability to get the zoomer out of the Precursor Basin. I managed to get it to the elevator of the Lost City before it froze. Suzukiano (talk) 00:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the Precursor Basin one is much much easier. How to do it for anyone else interested: http://www.twitch.tv/rozerr/c/4607343 :I hope your knuckle heals soon :( Blahpy (talk) 01:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Jak 3 Industrial Section Glitch I'm not really sure if this counts as a "bug", but I'll share it here anyway. A few times in Jak 3, I would start on the south side of the Industrial Section and then walk north to the midpoint of the district. Then all of a sudden, there would be a large abyss up ahead with no buildings, KG Death Bots, Freedom League Guards, civilians, etc. I think you can see the Slums on the opposite side of the abyss (which is inaccessible because of the abyss), but I don't remember exactly, since it's been a while since I encountered this glitch. Upon entering this "glitched up" part of Haven City, you can continue along the path to the left or right, with the abyss on the north side of the path and walls on the south side of it. As you follow these paths, the map on the bottom-right hand corner of the screen will show you walking through walls in the Industrial Section that are normally inaccessible. IIRC, if you follow the right path from the start of the glitched area, it eventually takes you to a dead end; and if you follow the left path from the start of the glitched area, it'll take you to a wall that you can actually walk through to enter the Port (which will be un-glitched). If you fall in the abyss though, then you obviously die...and then you miraculously respawn at the entrance to the Sewers or some other nearby part of the Industrial Section. -- 20:13, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah glitches where terrain randomly disappears/doesn't appear at all are pretty common. There's a technical answer for it having to do with certain triggers the player character has to hit before the subsequent terrain is loaded, but I'm not sure on the details. We generally don't cover such things unless they relate to some other bug due to how common they are. 01:24, September 19, 2019 (UTC)